


Manis

by naerossi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble singkat tentang Kris yang menunggu seseorang di halte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manis

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kris mengecek arloji di tangan kirinya. Ia mendecak gusar. Orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga.

Lelah berdiri sejak tadi, ia akhirnya beranjak ke halte tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir mobil. Halte kecil dengan warna dominan biru muda itu hanya memiliki tiga buah tempat duduk, dua diantaranya sudah terisi. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tengah mereka.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu menyandarkan punggung pada tembok halte yang dingin, kali ini sambil mengecek ponsel. Bahkan mengirim pesan pun tidak, beraninya bocah itu membuatku bosan menunggu seperti ini, batinnya.

Bosan, ia menyilangkan sebelah kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut jeans, sambil iseng melirik gadis di sebelah kanannya. Gadis berkaca mata ini tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, ia terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya sambil sesekali berhenti untuk berpikir sambil mengetuk-ketukkan pulpen ke dagunya. Kris tersenyum kecil. Entah bagaimana ia selalu lebih tertarik pada gadis yang terlihat serius berpikir dan mengerjakan sesuatu daripada gadis yang gemar belanja dan merengek di telepon seperti bayi. Apalagi ngomong-ngomong gadis berambut lurus sebahu ini ehem manis juga ehem.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke ponsel. Ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti om-om mesum yang mengincar anak gadis. Tapi kemudian suara goresan pensil membuatnya menoleh ke sebelah kirinya.

Gadis yang sebelah kiri, berambut ikal, memangku sketchbook sambil menyelesaikan arsirannya. Mata Kris membulat, gambar gadis ini bagus sekali! Ia menggambar wajah seseorang yang walaupun Kris tidak tahu siapa, tapi goresan pensil di lembaran kertas itu begitu nyata. Ia merasa sedikit iri, karena sebenarnya dulu ia bercita-cita menjadi pelukis tapi sayang semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana (ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang tidak mengerti sisi artistik dari lukisan-lukisannya). Dan gadis ini juga uh... manis.

Kris menghela napas dan kembali ke posisinya semula, punggung bersandar dan matanya memandang jauh ke seberang jalan sana. Seharusnya ia sudah pergi sekarang, tapi gara-gara menunggu bocah tengil itu ia jadi bosan setengah mati dan malah terlihat seperti orang mesum yang mengincar gadis-gadis muda. Untung saja dua orang ini tidak terlalu menghiraukan keberadaannya.

“Ah, hyung!! Maaf menunggu lama!”

Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu menegakkan punggungnya, di seberang sana terlihat seorang pemuda jangkung dengan seragam basket tersenyum ekstra lebar sambil melambai ke arahnya. _Itu dia_.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi bocah yang tingginya menjulang itu untuk sampai di depan Kris, mengingat kakinya yang panjang membuat langkah raksasanya terlihat mudah di antara kerumunan orang.

“Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah jadi pertandingannya telat. Kau tidak menunggu lama, kan?”

Kris mendongak menatap mata besar bocah itu yang mengerjap polos, menunggu jawabannya. Ia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam, tapi bibirnya seperti tidak mampu marah pada orang yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari separuh hidupnya ini.

“Tidak kok. Ayo pergi, Chanyeol,”

Kris sempat melihat dari ekor matanya, dua gadis manis yang duduk di sampingnya itu sedikit melongo menatap ia berjalan sambil merangkul Chanyeol ke arah sedan hitamnya. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri malah sudah mulai bercerita tentang pertandingan basketnya yang baru saja selesai.

Dua gadis tadi memang manis, mereka punya daya tarik dan bakat yang bisa membuatnya terkesan.

Tapi buat Kris, tidak ada yang bisa lebih manis dari Chanyeol-nya.

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini saya buat terinsirasi dari rambling random di facebook bersama akanecchi. Dibuatnya pun kilat sambil spazzing di twitter dan nonton pertandingan sepakbola indonesia vs korea selatan. Saya menulis buat bersenang-senang aja sih ini nyehehe, terima kasih sudah membaca! Comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
